


You Should Be Over 7000 Miles Away

by thedarksidestolemycookies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer is Luke Michael and Calum, Ashton and Louis are best friends, Eventual Smut, It should end happily, It was about Ashton, Kissing, Luke wrote English Love Affair, M/M, Well hopefully, YouTuber!Ashton, probably, that's the plan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarksidestolemycookies/pseuds/thedarksidestolemycookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Luke, ever going to tell me and Mikey who you wrote English Love Affair about?" Calum asked and Luke looked up from his phone to glare at Calum.</p><p>"No." Luke scowled.</p><p>"We talking about Luke's English love affair?" Michael walked in.</p><p>"Piss off." Luke said sullenly.</p><p>"We just want to know Luke." Michael sighed. "You went to England for a month and a half, came back two weeks early and spent the two weeks you should of been in England for holed up in your room, refusing to talk to us. Then you emerged and have refused to speak about your trip to England."</p><p>"Something happened, ok?" Luke ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"What happened Luke?" Calum asked.</p><p>Luke thought back to the month he spent in England.</p><p>The month he spent with Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

"So Luke, ever going to tell me and Mikey who you wrote English Love Affair about?" Calum asked and Luke looked up from his phone to glare at Calum.

"No." Luke scowled.

"We talking about Luke's English love affair?" Michael walked in.

"Piss off." Luke said sullenly.

"We just want to know Luke." Michael sighed. "You went to England for a month and a half, came back two weeks early and spent the two weeks you should of been in England for holed up in your room, refusing to talk to us. Then you emerged and have refused to speak about your trip to England."

"Something happened, ok?" Luke ran a hand through his hair.

"What happened Luke?" Calum asked.

Luke thought back to the month he spent in England.

The month he spent with Ashton.

 

 

 

Ashton didn't regret the month Luke had been in his life, he just hated the way it had ended. 

It was, afterall, his fault Luke had left two weeks earlier than the intended plan.

He'd let Luke steal his heart and then the other boy had taken it and crushed it into a thousand shards.

"I'm staging an intervention." Louis stormed into his apartment, bringing Ashton out of his thoughts and back to the real world where he was sat on his couch, wrapped in a blanket, watching Miss Congenitally.

"Go away Lou." Ashton sighed and threw a random cushion in Louis' general direction. 

"Seriously Ashton, I'm worried about you and the fact that you've been hit so hard by your break up with Mystery boy." Louis groaned. "You won't even tell me the guy's name, let alone how you met, how long you were together, why he left."

"If I answer some questions about the guy will you leave the topic alone for eternity?" Ashton asked nervously. 

"Not for eternity." Louis nodded. "But for a while."

"Thanks Lou." Ashton gave his bestfriend a small smile. 

"So where did you meet?" Louis came and sat down and paused Ashton's film.

"Pass." Ashton sighed. "You'd be able to narrow down a group of 'suspects' and then go crazy trying to figure out who it is I've fallen in love with."

"Well answer me this, was I there the night the two of you met?" Louis asked looking curious about the identity of Ashton's mysterious boy.

"Yes." Ashton sighed.

"Oooooh, ok, well, have I met him before?" Louis quizzed.

"Yes." Ashton nodded slowly. 

"Why'd he leave?" Louis asked the inevitable question. 

"We fell in love in the month we knew each other. Well that's what he told me." Ashton knew he looked throughly miserable at that moment. "I think I fell harder for him than he did for me."

"Oh Ash..." Louis groaned. 

"The entire month I refused the idea of having sex. We did other stuff, none of it sex though. Then on the night we'd known each other for a month I agreed. He was gone by the time I woke up." Ashton wiped away a stray tear.  "I should of thought Lou, nearly everyone I meet these days use me for something. Fame, money, sex."

"C'mon Ash, that's a lie." Louis sighed.

"I'm all over the internet Lou, I've been a YouTuber since 2011, a massively famous one too, and that's what everyone wants now. A famous, rich boyfriend who is decent arm candy." Ashton grimaced. "Everyone wants me for fame and money, not for who I am."

"Not everyone is like that Ash, don't try to shut everyone out." Louis advised. "I tried when One Direction started making it big. I couldn't trust anyone, even my bandmates for a time."

"I thought he was different, I thought he would still be there in the morning." Ashton wiped away tears with the sleeve of an oversized hoodie Louis realized he'd never seen before. 

"You're still wearing his clothes?" Louis asked gently, gesturing to the hoodie. 

Ashton managed a slight blush and a nervous smile. "He left it and I love oversized hoodies, you know that."

"Lets change topic now." Louis decided. "To what I came to tell you."

"What's that?" Ashton asked, his voice full of curiosity. 

"I'm going on tour next week." Louis grinned. 

"I know, I hate it when you do because I don't get to see you for so long." Ashton sighed sadly. 

"What if someone had managed to persuade their management into letting them take their bestfriend?" Louis grinned. 

"You're not being serious." Ashton's eyes widened and he started to smile.

"You're coming on tour with me." Louis answered. "And you can't say no because once something is management approved there's no going back. It's like signing over your soul to Lucifer. Once it's done there's no going back."

"I didn't plan to say no." Ashton smiled. "It'll be fun."

"And by the way I kind of let slip that you were a really good drummer so you might be dragged onstage at times." Louis looked a little guilty.

"You would have dragged me onstage regardless." Ashton pointed out.

"That's true." Louis shrugged. "The boys are going to freak when they meet you."

"Do they know you're friends with me?" Ashton raised an eyebrow. 

"They know my bestfriend is coming on tour with us." Louis looked a little guilty. "It'll be a good surprise!"

 

 

 

 

Luke grimaced as he walked into the arrivals pick up lounge of Heathrow Airport, hating the fact that a month ago he'd been departing to Australia, leaving Ashton behind.

"Luke!" A loud voice shocked him out of his thoughts and he came back to reality. 

"Harry?" Luke grinned widely at the sight of the curly haired boy.

"Where's Michael and Calum?" Harry asked.

"Michael's bag is being searched and Calum's passport is being checked." Luke huffed. "I think Michael's bag is being searched because the idiot wouldn't stop laughing about having bombs in his bag."

"Typical Michael then." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Calum wasn't helping, he was joking about his passport being forged." Luke rolled his eyes. "They're a pair of idiots."

"Louis is going to have the time of his life this tour." Harry groaned. "The three of them together are bad enough but Louis' bestfriend is coming on tour with us too."

"I thought you were Lou's best mate?" Luke frowned. 

"I thought so too until Louis skipped into the house the other night and announced that his bestfriend who none of us have met, let alone know the name of or have seen a picture of, is coming on tour with us." Harry grumbled. "It's not fair. Me and the other lads have asked so many times if girlfriends, boyfriends, family members, and friends can come on tour and the first time Louis asks they say yes!"

"That really is unfair." Luke agreed. "And he'll most likely be on the bus with you which is stupid because you've never met him before."

"And we have no idea if they'll be back in time for Friday because they went up to Doncaster for a few days." Harry groaned. "Louis said they'll be back when they're back and I swear to god if they aren't here I'll murder them bo-"

"Harry..." Luke cut him off. "Isn't that guy there Louis."

Harry looked over to where a boy who looked very much like his bandmate was stood next to another boy, the pair of them chatting to a group of girls.

"Louis couldn't chat up a girl to save his life." Harry rolled his eyes. "And the guy with him looks to young to be Louis' friend."

 

 

 

"Lou..." Ashton nudged Louis and tilted his head in the direction of two boys, one of them with their back to them, tall and blonde, the other a little shorter with brown curls.

"Shit that's Harry and Luke." Louis swore the second the girls they'd been signing some stuff for walked away.

Ashton's chest constricted as he realized why the blonde looked familiar, even from behind.

"Luke Hemmings?" He asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, 5 Seconds of Summer are our support act." Louis nodded.

"Why didn't you mention that?" Ashton asked weakly. 

"I forgot to tell you didn't I? I thought I had?" Louis groaned.

"Lou, I can't come on tour with you." Ashton shook his head frantically. 

"What? Why?" Louis looked stunned. "What's so bad about Luke, Michael, and Calum? It's not like you've slept wit- Oh fuck me sideways. Luke was in London that month. Then English Love Affair was released a few days ago. Oh god. Luke Hemmings? He was the one that had you wrapped around his finger?"

Ashton's silence was all Louis needed as an answer.


	2. 'I have standards, admittedly not high ones'

"We've got an apartment because we're in London for three weeks, two lounging around and one doing shows. There's three floors to the ten of us. Ten bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms along with another bathroom on each floor, a kitchen, and a lounge." Louis told Ashton as he towed him out the elevator and onto the first floor of the three.

"Lou, I don't know if I can stay. He obviously had a reason for leaving me so I doubt that he'll want to see me." Ashton sighed sadly. 

"Nonsense Ash, don't leave because you might upset your ex, it's his fault, not yours. Don't let him spoil the fun of the tour for you." Louis rolled his eyes and dragged Ashton back into the elevator, heading to the third floor.

"Paul decided on our rooms to avoid arguments." Louis told him, helping him drag his large suitcase into the room marked 'Ash'.

"Lou..." Ashton pointed at the names on the doors either side of the door. 

Louis on the right.

Luke to the left.

"Ahhhh..." Louis groaned. "I would offer to swap but you'll probably come sleep with me anyway because you like human teddy bears when staying in a strange place."

"You know me so well." Ashton beamed as they dumped his suitcase in his room and headed back down to the first floor.

"I'm your bestfriend you doof." Louis rolled his eyes. 

"Does that mean you'll be in the video explaining I'm on tour with you and why I've been dead to the internet for the past month?" Ashton raised an eyebrow and smiled cheekily. 

"You're finally letting me be in a video without blurring my face?" Louis quizzed excitedly. 

"I suppose I am." Ashton nodded slowly,  trying not to let his expression turn playful. 

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Louis announced and dived on Ashton, hugging him tightly, making the two of them fall back onto the couch. 

"Ow, Lou, OW, WATCH MY MOTHERFUCKING RIBS!" Ashton yelped loudly. 

"I love you, I love you,  I LOVE YOU!" Louis squealed and his grip only tightened. 

"Lou!" Ashton whined. "You're crushing me to death!"

"We're getting married in Vegas, I don't fucking care right now." Louis decided. 

"Owwwwww!" Was Ashton's response. 

"Hey Lou, we kinda need you to not be in prison for the tour so it'd be a good idea to release your boyfriend." An unfamiliar voice teased.

Louis' grip loosened enough for him to shove the older boy off and he quickly stood and turned around. 

"Ewww, Lou is not my boyfriend. I have standards, admittedly not high ones bu-" Ashton trailed off mid sentence and stared at the company who had just exited the elevator. "Ohhhhh... Errrr... Hi?"

He smiled weakly as Luke stepped out from behind Michael, eyes immediately falling on Ashton, widening in shock. 

"A-A-Ashton?" Luke stammered. 

Ashton froze, not knowing what to say. 

Thankfully the silence was broken when Michael let out an excited shriek whilst looking down at the phone which had held his attention the entire time. 

"Cal guess what!" Michael grabbed Calum's arm. "Ashton just tweeted."

Ashton frowned and shoved his hand in his pocket before turning round and diving on Louis.

"Tomlinson!" He groaned. "Get off my twitter and give me back my phone!"

"But Ashy!" Louis whined. "I'm your boyfriend,  be nice to me."

"You're not my boyfriend." Ashton snapped, standing up after grabbing his phone off Louis. "My last boyfriend was a dick who couldn't be arsed being in the same fucking country when I woke up the morning after he finally got me to have sex with him."

Ashton ran up the stairs located next to the elevator, not meeting anyone's eyes as he passed.

"Fuck me." Louis groaned putting his head in his hands.

"Gladly." Harry muttered under his breath before sitting down next to Louis, putting an arm around Louis' shoulders. 

"I screwed up again." Louis huffed. 

"Who exactly was that?" Harry asked softly. 

"My bestfriend." Louis ran a  hand through his hair.

"He looked really familiar." Harry frowned as Michael, Calum, and Luke sat on the couch opposite. 

"That's because his face is plastered all over the internet. And you freak out everytime he does anything." Louis sighed. "Michael's obsessed too. And I know that Calum is. And well... Luke certainly recognised him."

"Luke said the name Ashton... Shit, he's Ashton Irwin?" Harry's jaw dropped. 

"What?" Michael's jaw almost fell through the floor. 

"Is he ok?" Luke asked quietly, staring over at the stairs.

"Perfectly fine." Louis answered sarcastically. "I really want to punch his ex in the face, but yeah, Ash is fine."

Luke paled and stood up. "I'm going to take my stuff up to my room." 

"Third floor, don't bother Ashton. It's best to leave him after situations like this." Louis warned.

In other words he was telling Luke to stay away from Ashton.

"I'll take my stuff up too." Michael lept up.

"C'mon Harry, we might as well too." Calum decided. 

"And leave me?" Louis whined. "I love you all too."

 

 

 

 

Ashton tentatively headed downstairs, quickly grabbed Louis, and dragged the elder back up to his room.

"This could count as kidnap." Louis huffed. "You're taking me against my will."

"I'll go ask Michael for help in my video then." Ashton threatened. 

"By all means kidnap me!" Louis grinned. 

It took half an hour to film and another four hours to edit but finally, after a long month his YouTube channel,  IrwinIsAnIdiot, finally had a new video uploaded.

"What's the bets on Michael coming in here and demanding to be in my next video?" Ashton asked as he put his camera in his bag.

"Extremely high." Louis grinned. "I think everyone will want to be."

"I think we should do the Disney Challenge." Ashton shrugged. "Everyone wants me to do it with Dan and Phil but the three of us have planned to do something different next time."

"Disney Challenge?" Louis raised an eyebrow. 

"You pick a Disney film out of a hat, sing a line and the people who are playing it have to name the song, film, and characters who sing the song." Ashton explained. 

"Ashton has a new video!" They heard Michael's screech as Louis was about to answer. 

"It's been what... Ten minutes?" Louis raised an eyebrow. 

The two laughed before heading downstairs for Ashton to interact and get to know everyone who was there, Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Josh would be joining them in two days time. 

"So I've dragged the beast out of his den." Louis announced sitting down and pulling Ashton onto his lap, making the younger boy squeak.

"I'm not a fucking dragon Lou." Ashton complained. 

"He's more like a lion cub." Luke didn't look up from his phone but Ashton still tensed as he spoke. "Basically he'll be all cute, cuddly, and mischievous until you annoy or threaten him and then he will be trying and failing to be vicious and he'll still look incredibly cute."

After that Luke stood, heading upstairs and Ashton melted back into Louis, craving comfort and ice cream. Lots of ice cream. 

"That's the longest he's spoken uninterrupted since he left for England." Michael let out a low whistle. 

Calum slung an arm around Michael who tensed slightly before pressing close to Calum, letting the bassist move them so Michael's head was in his lap and he was lightly twirling Michael's hair around his fingertips. 

"Maybe we've found our way to make him talk, stick him in a room with Ashton." Calum suggested. 

Ashton bit his lip and his eyes widened, being alone in a room with Luke was the last thing he wanted. 

 

 

 

"Ashton?" Michael's voice came through the door as he knocked.

"Yeah?" Ashton called. "The door is open."

Immediately the door was flung open and Michael was stood there looking torn about whether or not to wait and be invited in or to dive on Ashton. 

"Come in." Ashton grinned. 

Michael's face lit up as he walked in, shutting the door behind him. "I need advice." His lower lip trembled and the happy facade dropped. "I don't care I just met you yesterday Ashton, I need the opinion of someone who isn't Luke 'I hate the whole fucking world after my trip to England' Hemmings."

Ashton frowned and gestured for Michael to come sit on the bed with him, setting his laptop aside.  "What's wrong?" He asked,  giving Michael an encouraging smile. 

"Have you ever been in love?" Michael got straight to the point.

Ashton's mind immediately thought of his memories of Luke, the memories he can never escape.

"Yes." Ashton nodded slowly. "He broke my heart."

"How did you get over him?" Michael asked softly. 

"I'm not." Ashton shrugged. "I just... The month I didn't upload anything, didn't tweet, didn't do anything was because I spent the month with lots of ice cream and shitty films, trying to forget that I fell in love with someone who only wanted sex."

Michael frowned. "Sex?"

"He spent an entire month acting like a perfect boyfriend from the second he walked into my life. I fell in love with his stupid blonde hair and pretty blue eyes and he knew it. He acted like he loved me for a month. But I kept refusing to have sex whenever he tried, which was often, believe me." Ashton ran a hand through his hair. "Eventually after knowing him for a month and practically being his boyfriend from the day after I met him I said yes. We had sex, he kept telling me he loved me and I believed him. I woke up in the morning to an empty, cold bed, all of his stuff gone."

"He sounds like a fucking dick." Michael frowned. "Wait... Is he famous?"

"Yes, he's pretty famous." Ashton nodded, not wanting to confess it was Michael's bestfriend and bandmate.

"Another youtuber?" Michael couldn't help but ask. 

"I wouldn't get involved in another youtuber." Ashton shook his head. "Too messy if we split. That's why most youtubers keep relationships off camera if they can, unless they've been together a while or they're married. And some keep it off because their shippers would break the internet if they found out Phan or Troyler had the slightest possibility of being real."

"Have you checked twitter recently?" Michael asked. 

Ashton shook his head. 

"Louton vs Larry is trending." Michael bit his lip. 

"Fuck." Ashton paled. "Louis will kill me."

"Blame your fans." Michael shrugged. 

"I've just realised that you wanted advice and all I've done is go on about my relationship drama." Ashton cursed.

"I'm now your personal therapist, didn't anyone tell you?" Michael grinned. 

"I'll be yours if you be mine." Ashton challenged with a smirk. "So Mr Clifford, tell me your problems in life."

"I'm now friends with a world famous youtuber and I need to tell him that I'm being in at least five of his videos in the next month. Also I have a really fucking huge crush which stopped being a crush and started being love a long time ago." Michael sighed. "So what's your verdict Doctor Irwin?"

"That you and I are going to make a video and then you can tell me more about this love of yours." Ashton decided.

"What video?" Michael asked. 

"Well since of us are clearly having relationship issues I suggest the boyfriend tag."


	3. 'I'm going to castrate him and feed his dick to a sheep.'

"Are you saying your signature 'G'day motherfuckers'?" Michael asked. "Can I say it too? We're both Aussie afterall. And you're hot."

"G'day motherfuckers." Ashton laughed before nudging Michael. "Well babe, you saying it?" 

Michael looked ready to burst as he let out an excited squeal. "Please edit that squeal out." He immediately begged. "Preserve my masculinity."

"Just say the thing." Ashton grinned.

"G'day motherfuckers." Michael said with a happy smile before going on to tease Calum. "Fuck you Calum, I got to be in a video and say the greeting before you!"

"As you've guessed I'm joined by Michael Clifford, who might just be my favourite member of 5 Seconds of Summer." Ashton slung an arm around Michael's shoulders, letting Michael rest his head on the elder boy's shoulder with a smirk. 

"Fuck you Calum." Michael taunted. " And fuck you Hemmings. Ashton likes me more."

"Mikey babe, how about you tell the internet what we're doing today." Ashton suggested. 

"Today Ash and I are doing the boyfriend tag!" Michael sung.

"That's right, Mashton is doing the boyfriend tag." Ashton grinned. "We had to venture onto Tumblr for the questions which lead to Michael showing me kitten edits of himself for half an hour."

"You enjoyed them and you fucking know it." Michael huffed. "I swear I'm too punk rock for your shit."

"Says the boy who spent half an hour showing me kitten edits of himself." Ashton teased. 

"You fucking love me." Michael pouted. "Don't deny it Irwin."

"I love you do I? Say, if you me answer me this; when and where did we meet?" Ashton incorporated the first question into his response. 

"Easy, we met last night when I arrived at our apartment we're staying in before the tour with my entourage of my two bandmates and Harry Styles." Michael answered. "I didn't realise it was you as I fangirled over a tweet Louis sent from your account before you disappeared upstairs and Lou told us your identity. We were properly introduced a little later and fell madly in love."

"Oh Mikey!" Ashton swooned and planted a kiss on Michael's cheek and Michael looked ready to explode.

"Fuck you Calum." Michael said smugly. 

"Everytime I do something are you going to gloat?" Ashton asked, laughing. 

"Yes." Michael nodded. 

"Thought so." Ashton beamed. "Calum will hate you by the end of this."

"Oooooh, are we having sex?" Michael asked. "That'd make Calum pissed."

"Mikey dear, I'm not allowed to post porn on youtube." Ashton laughed. 

"That's unfortunate." Michael pouted. "It's also unfortunate that we can't answer number two, we've not been on a date yet."

"And I don't have sex until at least the third one." Ashton added. 

"So babe, what was your first impression of me?" Michael batted his eyelashes and bit his lip suggestively. 

"I thought you were hot. And cute when you freaked out when you realised Louis wasn't lying, I was actually real." Ashton grinned, patting Michael's hair.

"After I got over my sense of amazement - well partially over because I'm still freaking out - I decided Ashton was really hot abd his laugh is cuter in real life if it's possible." Michael grinned. 

"Well we're skipping the next question too - we've not met family yet." Ashton pointed out. "Weird habit we've noticed about each other?"

"You play with your curls when nervous." Michael answered immediatly. "It's not weird, just something I've noticed."

"You yell 'fuck you Calum' whenever I do something." Ashton grinned. 

"Next question - how long have we known each other?" Michael read off Ashton's phone.

"Approaching 24 hours." Ashton grinned. "And for the next question the only tradition we have is Michael yelling 'fuck you Calum' whenever I kiss or hug him or something."

"Animal that resembles each other?" Michael raised an eyebrow. "I say Ash is a very cute lion cub."

"Kitten." Ashton said smugly, referring to the pictures Michael had shown him before. 

"First road trip?" Michael asked. 

"The tour we'll be starting will count." Ashton nodded. "So Mikey, first thing you noticed about me?"

"That you were Ashton fucking Irwin." Michael's response was simple. 

"I noticed your brightly coloured locks first." Ashton teased. "You sure stand out in a crowd. In a good way."

 

The questions went on for ages before they reached the last few.

"Eye colour, babe tell me about my eyes." Ashton leant against Michael, still laughing about how the question three questions ago was about cereal and Michael asked if Poptarts counted. 

"A hazelish whiskey colour." Michael answered. "Pretty."

"Mikey has pretty green eyes. Like emeralds." Ashton cooed, stroking Michael's cheek lightly. 

"Fuck. You. Calum." Michael said smugly. 

"Who's my bestfriend?" Ashton asked. 

"Louis William Tomlinson, my competitor for your hand in marriage." Michael huffed. 

"You have two besties. Cal and Luke." Ashton grinned. 

"Skipping next one, there's nothing we wish the other wouldn't do yet." Ashton sung. "So Mikey, where am I from?"

"Sydney, Australia. But you moved to Doncaster in December 2010, moving to London when Louis started making it big." Michael parroted Ashton's own words from one time Ashton did an Ask Ash, apart from the Louis bit, Ashton had said he'd moved to London with a friend because of his friend's job.

"Michael is also an Australian, also from Sydney." Ashton grinned. 

"Now, do I play any sports?" Michael asked. 

"Xbox doesn't count so no." Ashton shook his head.

"You play football, soccer, whatever the hell you want to call it, and do a lot of running in summer. You vlogged about it once and you also vlogged several matches you played." Michael smiled cheekily. "YouTube is amazing for stalking you."

"Should I be alarmed?" Ashton asked. 

"I know what you could spend several hours doing." Michael grinned. "Editing videos."

"Well you could play guitar for ages and create new rhythms." Ashton shrugged.

"Last one- Am I ticklish?" Michael asked. 

Two minutes later they were sat laughing, messy hair from falling on the floor. 

"That concludes today's video, thank you to Michael Clifford for being my amazing fake boyfriend for the boyfriend tag." Ashton grinned. 

"You owe me sex." Michael shrugged.

"Shut up Clifford." Ashton slapped his arm lightly.

"Toodles motherfuckers." Michael grinned.

"Yep so, toodles motherfuckers, Mikey has three last words." Ashton grinned. 

"Fuck you Calum."

 

 

 

 

"The trends on Twitter have changed." Michael laughed half an hour after they posted the video.

"Fuck, what to?" Ashton asked. 

"Louton vs Mashton." Michael shrugged. "I think you should make a video with one of us a day until it's Mashton vs every other ship name." Michael grinned cheekily. "And then make a video with all of us in together and see which ship reigns supreme in the video."

"That'd be fun." Ashton nodded. " And a video a day would make up for the month of missed ones for definite. Thanks Mikey." He leant forward and wrapped his new friend in a hug.

"Ashton Irwin is hugging me." Michael squeaked.

Ashton laughed. "Get used to it Mikey, I'll be giving you lots of hugs over the next few months."

"Ash?" Louis stuck his head in the room, looking a little worried as he walked in, shutting the door behind him. 

"What's wrong?" Ashton asked immediately as Louis began pacing. 

"Twitter, picture of you and L-" Louis stopped dead, noticing Michael. "Picture of you and your ex."

Ashton's face fell, grabbing his laptop and going straight on twitter to find his mentions full of a picture of him and thankfully what was the back of Luke's head.

"It's the back of his head." Ashton gave a sigh in relief. 

"Thankfully." Louis nodded. "But if anyone asks you can say it's Niall and you were going to McDonalds or something."

"Niall isn't completely blonde." Ashton pointed out. 

"Damn. Luke was. Is. You know what I mean." Louis groaned. 

"Hold on, Luke? " Michael interrupted. 

"That's the guy's name." Ashton sighed. "Luke. Luke was the guy who slept with me and left me."

"Wait... Luke? Blonde, you said before he had blue eyes, with you for a month, you said last night that he couldn't be bothered being in the same fucking country when you woke up. And you mentioned famous. " Michael frowned. "Ashton was it Luke as in my bestfriend and bandmate Luke."

Ashton dropped his gaze and stared at the floor. 

"Fucking hell, he wrote English Love Affair about you? " Michael's jaw dropped. 

"Ashton refused to listen to it." Louis came and sat next to Ashton, wrapping his arm around him. "I told him the title and he point blank refused."

"I'm going to sacrifice him to Satan, God help him." Michael growled. "I'm going to castrate him and feed his dick to a sheep."


	4. 'Calum came and cuddled last night so I restrained myself from committing murder. Bloody, brutal murder.'

"Michael!" Ashton yelped and lept up to chase after Michael. 

He fumbled with the door for a minute which Michael had slammed shut when he stormed out the room before he finally managed to wrench it open and chase after Michael. 

"Michael!" Ashton yelled, trying to decide whether or not Luke would be in his room or downstairs. "Michael where the fuck are you?"

Louis ran past him, heading downstairs, motioning for Ashton to check Luke's room. 

He merely had to peek to see Luke was clearly not present, he spun on his heel and raced downstairs, the closer he got to the first floor, the louder he could hear Michael's yells.

"You're a motherfuckering douchewazzle, you know that right?" Michael yelled as Ashton skidded into the room. 

Louis was trying to pull Michael away with help from Harry while Luke hid behind Calum. 

"What the fuck have I done?" Luke yelped as Michael escaped Louis' and Harry's grip, darting towards Luke. 

"Think Luke. English Love Affair. You've certainly done something." Michael glared. "More like someone though."

Luke paled dramatically, eyes flickering to where Ashton was stood on the bottom step, biting his lip.

"He told you?" Luke ran a hand through his hair, looking away from Ashton. 

"Picture on Twitter, Louis let the name Luke slip and I figured it out." Michael huffed. "For someone who didn't graduate I say I'm Sherlock fucking Holmes."

"Louis knows?" Luke asked. 

"Yes, I fucking know alright,  and I've got a half mind to let Michael punch you and join in myself." Louis scowled. 

"Michael, Louis, let me explain ok?" Luke grimaced. 

"There's one person you need to explain it to, and it ain't either of us." Louis rolled his eyes.   
"Actually three people, Harry and I have no idea what you lot are on about." Calum interjected. "Well four." Calum looked over at Ashton. 

"I'll explain in my own time ok?" Luke huffed,  storming past Ashton, heading upstairs. 

"What the fuck?" Harry questioned.

"I found out what Luke did for the month he was in England." Michael scowled. "And what English Love Affair was written about. Well who English Love Affair was written about."

Ashton nervously moved from his spot on the stairs, immediately getting tugged onto the couch, Michael making him sit on his lap. Ashton couldn't decide whether the brief look that crossed Calum's face was jealousy or not.

"Who is it about?" Harry asked. "Because I really want to know if she is worth punching Luke in the face over."

"He." Michael corrected. "It's written about a boy, Luke just changed 'he' to 'she' throughout the song."

"He famous?" Calum asked. 

"Yes." Michael answered immediately, wrapping an arm around Ashton's waist. 

"Do we know him?" Harry quizzed. "Like both of us?"

"Yes." Louis nodded. 

"How well?" Calum asked. 

"I'd say relatively well." Michael rested his head on Ashton's shoulder. 

"Is he currently sat on Michael's lap?" Harry asked softly. 

Ashton's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. "Please don't tell Luke that you know." He begged. "He'll hate me more than he already does if he thinks I've told you."

"Oh Ash." Louis sighed. "He doesn't hate you."

"Then why did he leave me?" Ashton asked. "He gave no explanation, it's obvious he hates me. He's barely spoken to me, actually he hasn't, he's said I'm like a lion cub but that could have been aimed at anyone. He said my name when he first saw me because he thought he'd never have the misfortune of seeing me again."

"He's acted pretty nervous whenever we mention you around him." Calum admitted. "But when you ran upstairs the other night he immediately asked if you were ok."

"Oh..."

 

 

 

Ashton was the first up the next morning, he had to make sure Michael had stayed true to his word and hadn't murdered Luke during the night.

He'd slipped into Michael's room to find a note addressed to him and a sleeping Michael Clifford wrapped in the arms of a sleeping Calum Hood.

Ashton,   
            I didn't murder Luke last night, much to my disappointment. The screams of me torturing him would have woken you so I figured that I'd do it during the day when everyone else is out. Calum came and cuddled last night so I restrained myself from committing murder.   
Bloody, brutal murder.  
      Love ya fucker!   
Mikey x

Ashton laughed quietly as he headed downstairs to the kitchen, deciding to make Louis a cup of tea and demand that he entertain Ashton. 

He slid the note into his pocket as he put the kettle on, turning round to come face to face with Luke. 

He let out a startled yelp as Luke backed him up against the counter, arms either side of Ashton's body, trapping him.

"Hi Ash." Luke stared into his eyes and Ashton didn't exactly know what he should do.

He opened his mouth to scream but Luke seemed to realise that's what he was about to do and pressed a palm over his mouth. 

Ashton licked Luke's palm in an effort to make him remove his hand but Luke just laughed. "Sweetie you've given me a blowjob and done several other things with that mouth, licking my palm won't faze me in the slightest."


	5. 'That's great Lou, you're making me sound like a pornstar.'

Ashton scowled at Luke, trying to wriggle out of Luke's hold unsuccessfully. 

"That really wasn't the best way to start a conversation was it?" Luke groaned,  taking his hand off Ashton's mouth. 

"Normal people ask if they can talk to me." Ashton grimaced, leaning back as far away from Luke as possible. 

"Sorry sweetie, I'm not really that normal." Luke gave a crooked grin and started lazily learning towards Ashton.

"I figured." Ashton answered quietly. "And why are you leaning in, it's creeping me out."

"Sorry sweetie." Luke whispered in his ear. "Just making sure that only you can hear me."

"Stop calling me sweetie." Ashton involuntary shivered as Luke's warm breath tickled his neck. "And that's ticklish as fuck."

"You know that I shouldn't have left don't you?" Luke moved his hand onto Ashton's arm, drawing lazy circles as he spoke. "I know it was a dick move but I had a reason. I planned to fly back but I remembered that I could come apologize when I came for the tour. But seeing you, it's made me realise that I should have returned sooner."

"Well I'm glad you didn't return sooner, I've only recently built up enough self-control not to punch you in the face." Ashton snapped, mustering up the strength and courage to push Luke off him and walk upstairs. 

 

 

"Louuuuu-" Ashton walked into Louis' room before walking straight back out again. "That is not something that I want to see in the morning."

He knocked on Michael's door and got a lazy "Come in if I like you." 

"Morning." Ashton walked in as Michael and Calum sat up lazily before Ashton flopped down on Michael's bed, smiling at Calum. 

"You're up early for once." Michael made a dig at how often Ashton said in his videos that he rarely woke up before 12.

"So was Luke." Ashton sighed. 

"Did he say anything?" Calum asked. 

Ashton blushed and looked at one of Michael's posters on the wall.

"Oh fuck." Michael groaned. "What did he say?"

Ashton bit his lip and avoided Michael's eyes.

"He made a fucking joke didn't he?" Michael groaned.

"Yeah." Ashton nodded. "Wasn't as bad as what it could have been about."

"Did he start the conversation with a joke?" Michael quizzed. 

"He started by pressing me against the counter and putting his arms either side of me so I couldn't walk off. And then he said hi, I opened my mouth to scream but Luke put his hand over it before I could. I licked his palm in an effort to make him remove his hand but Luke just laughed and made a joke about me doing worse things with my mouth so licking his palm didn't faze him." Ashton explained in detail. 

"I'm going to kill him." Michael growled. 

"Mikey." Calum murmured, wrapping an arm around Michael's shoulders. 

"It's not fair Cal, Ashton doesn't deserve to be treated like a toy by Luke." Michael sighed leaning into Calum, putting his head on Calum's shoulder. 

"I can deal with him, I shoved him off and came upstairs." Ashton shrugged.

"How come you came to us two, not Louis?" Calum asked. 

Ashton wrinkled his nose and blushed again. "Louis and Harry..."

"What?" Michael's jaw dropped.

"They were dancing around each other all of the last tour, you're telling me that they've finally gotten some sense?" Calum asked. 

"Possibly." Ashton nodded.

"Does anyone know when Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Josh will arrive?" Michael frowned. "I swear Louis said yesterday but..."

"I thought that it was supposed to be yesterday too." Ashton frowned. "Dammit, I forgot to make a video yesterday too."

"I'll be in it if you make one today." Calum volunteered.

Ashton grinned. "Thanks Cal."

"Michael?" Louis' voice came through the closed door.

"Yeah?" Michael answered. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Ash-" Louis stopped as he opened the door and saw Ashton sat with Michael and Calum. 

"Yeah, I've seen Ashton." Michael nodded playfully. 

"I kind of worried because you weren't in your room and Luke wasn't in his either." Louis blushed a little. "I'm acting like your mother aren't I?"

"Just a little." Ashton smiled.

"I'm going to walk away now." Louis groaned and turned to walk out. 

"Hey mum, when will the others get here?" Ashton asked. 

"I hate you." Louis scowled. 

"You're my mum, you can't hate me." Ashton teased. 

"Oh shut up." Louis groaned. "And Liam text me about five minutes ago, they're about an hour away so they'll stopping to get lunch from McDonalds for everyone before they come here, so what do you lot want?"

Michael listed off his own order before going on to Calum's and finishing with Ashton's. 

"I think I have a stalker." Ashton stared at Michael in shock. 

"You'd be suprised how much he actually knows about you." Calum laughed. 

"Mum, I'm scared." Ashton looked to Louis for help.

"You shouldn't post yourself all over the internet then darling." Louis laughed. 

"That's great Lou, you're making me sound like a pornstar." Ashton groaned. "For your information I've only had sex- Errrrr... I'm not finishing that sentence."

"Please?" Michael begged. "Or at least list the last five youtubers you kissed."

"Fine, I'll tell you the last few youtubers I kissed. Right ok, we played spin the bottle at Vidcon." Ashton bit his lip. "We were all drunk and all male, I'll admit that part. Most of us underage in America but... Errrr... It was Vidcon."

"This is a story you've neglected to tell me." Louis pointed out and came and sat on the bed with the other three, closing the door behind him. 

"This is a story I want to hear." Michael grinned. 

"I admit that I agree with Mikey." Calum nodded. 

"Right so, playing it was me, Tyler, Troyle-"

"C'mon Ash, full names even though we can probably guess a lot of them." Louis poked Ashton's shoulder. 

"Fine, me - Ashton Irwin, Tyler Oakley, Troyle Sivan, Connor Franta, Kian Lawley, Dan Howell, Phil Lester, Joe Sugg, and Caspar Lee." Ashton sighed. "We were all very drunk, I admit that. Tyler spun first and Marcus Butler distracted Tyler and Troyle while Connor made it look like the bottle landed on Troye."

"Just list who you kissed." Louis instructed.

"Nothing leaves this room." Ashton said sternly. 

Everyone nodded simultaneously so Ashton answered. 

"I kissed Troye, Kian, Dan, Joe, and Connor." Ashton shrugged, not mentioning he might have kissed those people more than once. The bottle kept landing on Connor, he blamed Tyler.  "And before I left Tyler whined on and on about how I was the only one he didn't get to kiss so add Tyler to that list."

"I would kill to even meet some of those people, let alone kiss them." Michael huffed. 

Ashton could have sworn he heard Calum mutter 'I'd rather kiss you.' but he wasn't entirely sure. 

"You say something Cal-culator?" Michael asked Calum.

"Hmmm? Me? No?" Calum denied. "And never call me that again."

"I could have sworn I heard you say something Cal-ligraphy." Michael frowned. 

"You must be imagining things Michael." Calum shrugged. "Just like you're imagining how good you think those nicknames are."

"Don't be so cold and callous, Cal-lous." Michael grinned. "The nicknames are a bonus of my friendship."

"I'm taking a shower before the names get worse." Calum rolled out of Michael's bed.

"Can I join?" Michael asked. 

Calum shut Michael's bathroom door behind him. 

"It'll conserve water!" Michael yelled. 

"Shut up Clifford." Calum's muffled voice came through the door. 

"It's not like we've not seen each other's dicks before!" Michael yelled. "And you have a pretty dick. You know... For a dick."

The door opened a crack, a pair of boxers flying out and managing to whack Michael on the head. 

Michael let out a girlish shriek before a grin appeared on his face.

"Cal my darling?" Michael spoke in a stereotypical posh British accent. "You do realize you don't have any clothes in there with you now?"

A loud phase was emitted from the bathroom. 

"Fuck you Michael!"


	6. "Am I allowed to ask about you and Luke?"

"Guys!" Louis yelled upstairs. "Some idiots have come bearing food as gifts!"

Michael grabbed Calum's hand and dragged him out of Ashton's room, Ashton following closely behind, laughing at Michael's enthusiasm to be fed. 

"I honestly wonder if the hair dye has affected his brain cells." Harry wandered out of Louis' room, walking downstairs next to Ashton. 

"What brain cells?" Ashton raised an eyebrow. 

"Be nice to me Irwin." Michael whined as they reached the first floor. 

"Irwin?" An easily recognizable Irish accent sounded confused. 

"Niall!" Harry pounced on his bandmate.

"Ow, ow, ow, Harry!" Niall groaned. 

Michael grabbed Ashton and propelled him to stand in front of Liam, Zayn, and Josh.

"Liam, Zayn, Josh, meet Ashton. Ashton meet Josh, Zayn, and Liam." Michael grinned. 

"Michael has officially stolen my bestfriend." Louis pouted.

"Nice to meet you." Ashton smiled at Josh, Zayn, and Liam. "Louis has told me horrible things about you, feel free to kill him later."

"I'm Niall." Niall interrupted once he was free of Harry's grip. 

"Hi Niall." Ashton smiled. "I'm Ashton."

"Where's Luke?" Liam asked. 

"Probably in his room." Michael shrugged.

"I'll go fetch." Niall ran upstairs. 

"Third floor!" Harry shouted after him.

"Ashton." Louis beckoned him over. 

"Yeah?" Ashton walked over. 

"I came down here before when I was looking for you and well... Luke was here, looking on the verge of tears." Louis ran a hand through his hair. "I just sat next to him and wrapped my arms around him and he broke down sobbing about how he screwed up majorly with you."

"What are you suggesting I do?" Ashton bit his lip. 

"Act like a friend to him." Michael had slipped over to them. "Don't avoid him, don't act any different with him than you act with the rest of us."

"Ok." Ashton nodded. "I can do that."

Luke and Niall came down moments later and Louis ordered everyone to sit down or he'd eat all the food. 

"Like you could Lou, you're tiny." Ashton teased. 

"Piss off Ash." Louis huffed. "I hate mentions of height."

"Hey, I'm small next to Luke." Ashton pointed out. 

"Everyone is small next to Luke." Michael pointed out. "Abnormally tall giant."

"You're only like an inch smaller than me!" Luke's face broke into a grin as he realized Michael and Ashton were making an effort to include him in conversation. 

"True." Michael shrugged. "You're like three inches taller than Ash aren't you?" 

Ashton walked over and stood next to Luke, Michael cooing. "I think I'm right, but the height difference is fucking cute."

"Fuck you Michael." Ashton huffed. 

"You've joined the dark side!" Calum lept over and embraced Ashton. 

"Sit down, I want food." Michael ordered. 

"Moody." Luke scowled but sat down anyway. 

Ashton didn't think twice about walking over and sitting in Luke's lap, leaning back to rest on Luke's chest. 

"You'd make a really cute couple." Niall commented, waving a fry in their general direction. 

Ashton let out a giggle worthy of a teenage girl causing most jaws in the room to drop. 

"That is actually one of the cutest sounds I have ever heard." Josh declared. "Beats your laugh Ni." He teased Niall who was sat next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"I missed your laugh." Luke whispered in Ashton's ear.

"I missed you making me laugh." Ashton murmured. 

He had to admit it, he had missed Luke. 

 

 

Later on Ashton and Calum were sat in Ashton's room, debating possible ideas for Ashton's video that Calum would be in. 

"I can't think of anything." Ashton sighed. 

"We could do an ask Cashton?" Calum shrugged. 

Ashton Irwin(@IrwinIsAnIdiot): Going to be filming a video with @Calum5SOS so send in questions #AskCashton

"We'll wait an hour and then film once we've gotten a bunch of questions." Ashton sighed. "Worst thing about these are the amount of times I get asked if I'm single by many teenage females and I'm like 'yes, but sweetie, I don't swing your way that often'."

"That must be pretty annoying." Calum nodded. "Me, Mikey, and Luke get asked it at almost every interview and it's rather annoying."

"Especially when they dub it 'the most important question' of the interview." Ashton sighed. "They don't seem to care about your music or anything, it's always your personal lives."

"I'm so glad nobody really knows what happened between me and Luke, the media would have a field day." Ashton shuddered.

"Am I allowed to ask about you and Luke?" Calum asked. 

"Go ahead." Ashton nodded slowly.

"How did you meet?" Calum asked. 

"Louis threw a party about two days after Luke came to England." Ashton smiled at the memory. "I was really tired, I'd just got back from America earlier in the day so I was barely awake. I ended up curled up on Luke's lap while everyone was watching a film. The next morning I woke up in my own bed and Luke was in the kitchen making me bacon."

"Did you scream?" Calum asked playfully. 

"Surprisingly it was I who made him scream." Ashton laughed. "I crept up behind him and whispered 'I honestly don't mind about the fact your shirtless, but I think wearing a shirt would be wise whilst cooking bacon' in his ear. He ended up spending the day before he sighed and said he'd have to get back to his hotel."

"And then what happened?" Calum prompted him to continue. 

"I woke up the next morning and found him in my kitchen making me bacon again." Ashton grinned. "I made him jump again by tickling him. He whined about how the hotel food was crap for ages and then before he left that evening he warned me that I shouldn't be suprised to find him in the house again the next morning."

"Although I question his methods of how he got into your house I actually find it really cute that he came to make you breakfast." Calum admitted. "He rarely cooks for anyone, consider yourself special."

"He woke me up the next morning with a chocolate muffin and a cup of tea and I decided then that I wanted a pet Luke Hemmings." Ashton laughed. "Later that day I said if the hotel was so bad that he'd rather spend time with me he might as well live with me whilst he was there."

"Let me guess, he accepted immediately and dragged you with him to get his stuff, and you realized as you left that the hotel food actually looked pretty good?" Calum raised an eyebrow. 

"Yep." Ashton nodded. "I didn't say anything though. I've kinda always wanted a housemate so I was pretty happy Luke was staying."

"So how did you end up together?" Calum asked. 

Ashton blushed. "We were watching a film one night and afterwards I kinda kissed his cheek and wandered off to bed. I did it again the next night but he turned his head and proper kissed me. It went from there."

"That's really cute and very typical of Luke." Calum grinned. "If he wants someone he kisses them."

"Hey, Ash?" Michael stuck his head in the room, looking a little guilty. 

"Yes Michael?" Ashton raised an eyebrow. 

"Errr..." Michael bit his lip. "Can you come downstairs a minute?"

Ashton nodded slowly, knowing that something was obviously going on. 

"C'mon Ash." Calum sighed and the two followed Michael down to the second floor where he stopped and turned to them.

"Whatever anyone says to you, this is not my fault!" Michael warned them before they pushed past him and walked down to the first floor. 

Ashton groaned loudly.

"This house is not the set of Supernatural for fucksake!"


	7. "He's most likely going to walk out of the elevator proclaiming that he's traded Zayn for one camel, two cows, four chickens, and half a goat."

"Ow." Luke whined as Ashton bandaged his ankle. 

"So tell me again, how did you manage to cut your ankle and why the table is covered in fake blood?" Ashton raised an eyebrow as he moved from the end of the couch where he'd been bandaging Luke's ankle to sit in Luke's lap. 

"I walked in here, the table was covered in fake blood and I kinda tripped and I don't even know how I cut my ankle." Luke shrugged. 

"You reckon the fake blood was Michael's fault?" Ashton asked, trying to blow a stay piece of hair out of his eye.

"Hey." Luke reached up and moved the hair. "There."

"Thanks Lukey." Ashton said softly.

"Calum!" Michael whined as the Calum dragged him into the room.

Luke quickly removed his hand from where it was resting on Ashton's face and Ashton pretended it was perfectly normal for him to sit in Luke's lap.

"Has anyone seen Louis and that?" Ashton asked casually.

Michael's eyes widened as he registered Luke and Ashton's positions but he didn't comment, instead he dropped heavily onto the other sofa and tugged Calum down next to him, immediately leaning and resting his head on Calum's shoulder.

"Louis and Zayn went food shopping." Luke shrugged. 

"God help us all then." Ashton shuddered. 

"What's so bad about that?" Michael asked raising his head from it's resting place called Calum's shoulder. 

"Has anyone ever taken Louis food shopping?" Ashton raised an eyebrow. "Or witnessed the stuff he brings home?"

"No." Was the general answer.

"Consider yourselves lucky that I've warned you." Ashton grimaced. "He's most likely going to walk out of the elevator proclaiming that he's traded Zayn for one camel, two cows, four chickens, and half a goat."

"Half a goat?" Michael frowned. "Where would you get half a goat?"

"Well you'd go to a farm, get a nice big knife or a saw and go find the goats. You might want to wear a waterproof jacket, you might get a little bloody." Luke smirked as Michael looked a little ill at the mental image.

"Next time don't ask." Calum groaned, shuffling slightly so he could bury his face in Michael's shirt.

"So I can't ask where he'd get the camel from?" Michael asked.

"No." Calum answered immediatly.

"The zoo." Luke laughed. "Or he'd go to a museum and get a stuffed camel with creepy glass eyes-"

"Shut up Luke." Calum whined. "You know I find animals that have been stuffed creepy."

"So you don't like Pengy?" Luke sounded hurt.

"No, I mean I don't like animals that were alive and got killed, stuffed, and shoved in a museum." Calum groaned. "And Pengy has been missing for ages."

Ashton remained quiet, not really wanting to admit that Luke had left the penguin in his house. And now that penguin was hidden in his suitcase. He would've rather had Luke to cuddle but Pengy had to suffice. 

"I don't know what happened to him." Luke sighed, resting his chin on Ashton's shoulder.

"Did you leave him at home?" Calum asked. 

"I don't remember taking him home after I..." Luke tensed. "... After I... Left."

"I'll be a minute." Ashton hurriedly moved to stand up but Luke caught his wrist, giving him a nervous and apologetic look.

"Where are you going?" Luke sounded vulnerable to Ashton's ears.

"I'll be a minute." Ashton shrugged. "I need to grab my phone."

Luke's grip on his wrist loosened before falling away completely, allowing Ashton to rush upstairs. 

 

Ashton grabbed his phone from where it was charging before carefully pulling Pengy from his suitcase. He slipped his phone into his pocket, gave Pengy one last squeeze, and headed back downstairs. 

"-know I fucked up." Ashton overheard. "I'm aware ok? I screwed up."

"All you need to do is explain to him." Michael advised. "He's clearly missing you as much as you miss him."

"I don't know how to broach the topic." Luke sighed. "The only time I've spent alone with him was just before you came into the room and he acted like he'd act with one of you. Fuck, I miss him so much."

Ashton retreated up several steps, before pretending to trip down one, swearing loudly to alert the others of his presence.

He hid Pengy behind his back and walked straight to Luke and handed him the fluffy penguin. 

Luke looked from the penguin to Ashton in disbelief. 

"You brought him?" Luke couldn't believe him.

"Yeah." Ashton nodded slowly. 

Luke stood up suddenly, dropping the penguin on the sofa, wrapping his arms around Ashton much to his surprise.

Ashton tensed for a moment before melting into the hug, gladly wrapping his arms around Luke's chest and resting his chin on Luke's shoulder.

There was a small flash and a shutter sound which the two of them ignored. 

"New wallpaper!" Michael cackled. "That is actually the cutest thing I have ever witnessed."

"Am I not cute?" Calum whined, poking Michael's nose. 

"Maybe it's the second cutest thing." Michael declared. "Calum's face is cuter."

"And now all they need to do is profess their undying love for each other." Luke whispered in Ashton's ear, tickling his neck.

Ashton giggled and Michael cooed.

"Ashton's laugh is so cute."

"Cuter than me?" Calum asked as Luke and Ashton separated.

"Of course not." Michael stared at Calum.

"When do you think the wedding is?" Ashton murmured to Luke. 

"Not sure." Luke shrugged before sitting down and pouting at Ashton until Ashton sat in his lap.

Calum whispered something to Michael who let out a laugh and smirked when he noticed Ashton's confused facial expression.

 

 

Later that night Ashton froze when he heard the first rumble of thunder, biting his lip at his dilemma.

He'd given Pengy back to Luke before so his only option was to go and join someone in their bed and cuddle them half to death all night.

He fucking hated thunderstorms.

 

Ashton bit his lip.

Louis wasn't in his room, Ashton's bet was that Louis decided to room with Harry due to being 'terrified' of thunder.

He adored Michael but waking him up would probably end up in Ashton's funeral so he decided to avoid Michael.

Calum was fast asleep and no matter how many times Ashton had thrown a pillow at him would wake him.

Louis' bandmates were out of the question, he'd only met Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Josh less than 24 hours ago.

So that left Luke.

"Luke?" Ashton nervously knocked on Luke's door before opening it a fraction.

"Hey Ash." Luke gave him a sleepy smile. "Storm bothering you?"

"Yeah." Ashton nodded slowly. "Why are you still awake?"

"I knew there was gonna be a storm, thought I'd stay up a bit to make sure you didn't want anything." Luke shrugged. "So do you want to borrow Pengy or something?"

Ashton blushed a little. "Can I maybe like, errr, maybe just sleep in your bed with you?" He asked shyly.

Luke nodded, a smile on his face, lifting the duvet for Ashton to shut the door and come slip under.

Ashton let out a small whimper as a sudden rumble of thunder made him jump.

"This ok?" Luke asked gently, carefully pulling Ashton closer, slinging an arm over Ashton's waist.

Ashton inched slightly closer as a flash of lightning peeked out from the edges of the curtains, intertwining their feet.

"I missed you." Ashton admitted.

"I missed you too." Luke answered.

Luke's face was the last thing Ashton saw and thought about as he fell asleep, hoping that this time Luke would be there in the morning.


	8. "You couldn't be a dick if you tried."

"Got everything?" Louis asked as Ashton dragged his case out of the elevator and into the apartment lobby.

"Yeah." He answered quietly. "Where's the next show?"

Louis rattled off the name of the place and the amount of days that they'd play there while Ashton's attention wandered.

The days had passed away in no time at all and Ashton had become a part of the kinda messed up tour family.

He'd made at least one video with everyone but Luke who was equally as nervous about making the video.

All of his social media sites were overflowing with a variety of ship names, Mashton currently ruling them all due to the three videos the two had made, not counting the numerous times Michael appeared in all his other videos and the video he'd made with both Michael and Calum.

And everyone was demanding a Lashton video. 

"Why'd we have to get up so early?" Michael broke Ashton's train of thought when he appeared, yawning loudly.

"It's half-ten Michael." Calum laughed as he and Luke followed Michael out of the elevator.

"Exactly." Michael's response was one worded.

"Too early for Michael." Luke teased.

"Has Ashton decided which bus he wants to go on?" Michael asked. 

"What?" Ashton tilted his head. 

"I hadn't asked him yet!" Louis groaned.

"Asked me what?" Ashton asked, kind of confused. 

"Which bus you want to go on." Louis answered. "Either mine or the one those three hooligans are on."

"I must add that I shall be most offended if you deny our most gracious offer." Michael huffed. "I give much better cuddles than Tomlinson."

"I'll go with the 'three hooligans'." Ashton giggled. "I like their cuddles."

"Thought you'd pick that option." Louis smirked at Ashton. "You do love a guy who cuddles."

"Well we're cuddle enthusiasts." Calum grinned. 

"Hey Ash, remember that boy who practically worshiped the ground you walked on a few years ago?" Louis asked. "Tall, brunette, I think his name was Ryley? He was fond of cuddles wasn't he?"

Ashton frowned and tilted his head slightly. "Louis, I've never known anyone called Ryley in my life."

And then it occurred to Ashton what Louis was trying to do when he noticed Luke's scowl. 

Make Luke jealous.

"Lukeyyy?" Ashton whined. 

"What's up Ash?" The scowl disappeared off Luke's face all of a sudden.

"Can I have a cuddle when we're on the bus?" Ashton batted his eyelashes.

"Would I say no?" Luke's face brightened.

"I feel like I should say the word 'whipped' in this situation." Michael whispered loudly to Calum, loud enough for Luke, Louis, and Ashton to hear him.

"Shut up." Luke and Ashton replied in sync.

"Mikey, can you hold this a second?" Calum asked. "My shoelace is undone."

Michael took the hoodie without complaint.

"Want me to hold your backpack too?" Michael asked.

Luke and Ashton exchanged glances.

"I feel like I should say the word 'whipped' in this situation." Ashton mimicked. 

Michael scowled.

 

 

 

"Can we talk?" Louis collapsed into the seat beside Ashton. 

"What's up?" Ashton tore his eyes away from where Luke, Calum, and Michael were practicing onstage with Josh. He'd decided to sit in a random seat in the huge stadium and edit the video he'd be uploading later which Michael had featured in. Again. But his laptop had been abandoned on the seat Louis wasn't sat in.

"You enjoying yourself?" Louis asked. 

Ashton nodded. "I guess I should thank you for making me come along." He gave Louis a small smile. "I'd probably still be in my apartment sobbing into Ben and Jerry's whilst watching Mean Girls."

"So you don't feel awkward around Luke?" Louis raised an eyebrow. 

Ashton blushed and ducked his head. "Well I feel like kissing him everytime I see him, but other than that..."

"Have you forgiven him for leaving?" Louis asked. 

Ashton sighed. "I don't know. I just can't stay mad at him." He ran a hand through his hair. "It really sucks, I kinda want to be mad at him but I just can't."

"Did the two of you discuss what happened?" Louis asked. 

Ashton shook his head. "I don't think we will. We've just been acting like old friends. Sure a few sex jokes have been made about us, like when Michael yelled 'at least I didn't have sex with Luke' when I was teasing him about if he dyes his hair much more he won't have hair left to dye and Luke and I just blushed and laughed." He shrugged. "I dunno, I'll talk about it with him if he wants to talk. I miss him, of course I do, I managed to fall in love with the guy, but if he's happy not talking about it, I'm happy."

"I think Luke hasn't brought it up for the same reason." Louis confessed.

Ashton paled. "You think he's waiting for me to bring it up first?" 

"Yeah." Louis nodded. "Yeah, I think he is waiting for you to bring it up."

"How am I meant to bring it up? 'Hey Luke, can we talk? I want to speak about that month we spent together. You know, that month where you left me after we had sex?' Because that's a brilliant conversation starter." Ashton rolled his eyes. "Lou, I can't just say that to him. What if he doesn't want to talk about it?"

"You overheard what he said to Michael and Calum a few weeks back." Louis pointed out. "You recounted the conversation back to me yourself."

Ashton sighed as he remembered the part of a conversation he'd accidentally overheard after fetching Luke the penguin that had been left at Ashton's.

"Ok, maybe he does want to talk but honestly Lou, I don't know what to say!" Ashton groaned. "I'll say something stupid and he'll probably hate me more than he already does."

"He doesn't hate you Ash, I thought you knew that." Louis sighed. "What he feels for you is the opposite of hate."

"Then why did he leave?" Ashton's lip began to tremble slightly as his eyes began to fill up with tears.

"That's his story to tell." 

 

 

 

Ashton sighed.

He'd decided to stay on the bus whilst everyone was performing that night after the chat he'd had with Louis earlier in the day.

He'd planned to sleep or something but he just couldn't get Louis' last few words out of his head. 

His phone chose that moment to buzz, alerting him he had a text. 

 

Michael: Our set done, Luke heading back to bus. He's in tears though.

Ashton: What!? Why's he crying?

Michael: Some person had a sign about how she could be Luke's next English love affair so you were on his mind all night and he just burst into tears backstage.

Ashton: Fuck, I'll try and cheer him up.

 

"Ashton?" Luke's voice called.

Ashton clambered out of his bunk and almost jumped out of his skin when Luke wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry." Luke kept repeating as Ashton steered him to the back lounge and sat Luke down on the sofa.

"Hey, stop crying Lukey, you know that sets me off." Ashton crouched in front of Luke and gingerly wiped away a few tears.

"I'm such a dick." Luke shook his head as the tears thankfully stopped. 

"No you're not." Ashton sighed. "You couldn't be a dick if you tried."

"I really miss us." Luke sniffed. 

"I miss us too." Ashton agreed wistfully. 

"Why did I leave?" Luke groaned. 

"I don't know." Ashton sighed.

Luke's eyes flickered to Ashton's lips and back to his eyes.

"Oh fuck it." Luke rolled his eyes, closing the gap between them.

Ashton didn't particularly care that a month ago he'd been watching Miss Congenitally thinking this would never happen again and if it did he'd probably punch Luke. 

But it was the present and Luke was kissing Ashton and that's all that mattered at that moment.


	9. "Oh my little baby firetruck."

"You just kissed me." Ashton said numbly.

Luke bit his lip. "Sorry, I shouldn't have."

"You kissed me." Ashton stared at him in shock.

"I overstepped my boundaries." Luke shook his head.

"Kissed me." Ashton grinned. 

"I did, yes." Luke nodded.

"Kiss me." Ashton laced his fingers through Luke's.

What?" Luke was stunned now. 

"Kiss me you fool." Ashton rolled his eyes and pulled Luke off the sofa and onto his lap. 

"Wait..." Luke frowned slightly. "Did you just...?"

Ashton rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against Luke's.

"Oh..." It was Luke's turn to be stunned.

"See, you didn't overstep any boundaries because I wanted you to kiss me." Ashton smiled.

"So I'm forgiven?" Luke asked, his voice full of nerves. 

"I don't know if I was ever even that mad." Ashton shrugged. "I think I was more upset than anything."

"It was a dick move, I know." Luke sighed. "I didn't leave a note or anything."

"Why'd you go?" Ashton asked quietly. 

Luke sighed and moved back off Ashton's lap to look at him properly. 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Ashton murmured. 

"No, I want to." Luke smiled. "It's kind of happy I guess."

"You guess?" Ashton raised an eyebrow. 

"We may be under the same management label as Lou and the other lads but our team is a hell of a lot better. Louis helped us a lot when we negotiated our contract and basically we have a lot of freedom. And our team don't care about maintaining a 'every member of this band is straight, how dare you suggest otherwise' image."

"Luke... Where's this leading?" Ashton asked. 

"Some paper had high-quality pictures of the two of us kissing. My manager, Matty, stopped the story from being run and gave me a choice." Luke took a deep breath. "He called me back to Australia to discuss my options. I was terrified and I didn't want to wake you. Unfortunately I found the note I had written in my journal, I hadn't left it behind. But when I got home I shouldn't have worried." Luke bit his lip. "I'm coming out as bi at the end of the month Ash."

Ashton's jaw dropped. "You're actually coming out?" His face brightened. "That's amazing Luke!"

He dived on Luke, giving him a tight hug.

"Whoa!" Luke laughed as Ashton flattened him against the floor but gladly hugged him regardless.

"Michael would probably scream in delight if he walked in to see us like this." Ashton murmured into Luke's ear.

"Hey sweetie?" Luke started drawing circles on Ashton's back.

"Hmmmm?" Ashton nuzzled Luke's shoulder. 

"How about we go curl up in one of our bunks and watch a movie on one of our laptops?" Luke asked. 

"I like that idea." 

 

 

"If you're having sex, stop now!" They both heard Michael's yell, paired with footsteps before the bunk curtain was opened. "Please say you aren't watching porn."

"Are we watching porn Ash?" Luke teased. 

"Does The Avengers count?" Ashton asked. 

"Now that really depends on what website..." Michael frowned. 

"What's going on?" Calum appeared next to Michael. 

"Ash and I are trying to watch The Avengers, Michael wants to talk about porn." Luke answered.

"Why am I not surprised?" Calum rolled his eyes. 

"You watch porn more than me." Michael huffed. "I've seen your downloads folder."

"Oh shut it." Calum huffed. 

"Anyway, can you fucks go away?" Luke asked. "Ash and I want to watch a film here."

"Speaking of fucks, why are the pair of you shirtless?" Calum asked. 

"Oh shut up Hood." Luke reached out and shut the curtain.

"Oh Ashton!" Michael moaned, trying to impersonate Luke. 

"Oh my god Luke, right there!" Calum yelled. 

"I hate them both." Luke groaned. 

"We should so fake having sex later." Ashton whispered in his ear.

"I like your thinking." Luke nodded. "But for now..."

"Oh Calum!" Ashton yelled. "Calum please, oh Calum."

Michael and Calum turned silent. 

"So pretty Michael, so nice." Luke tried not to laugh. "Oh my little baby firetruck."

"You did not just." Michael growled. 

"Just what?" Luke said innocently. 

"It's actually something I'd call you Mikey." Calum mused. "Not during sex, if we ever ended up together, but in normal, everyday life. Thanks Luke."

"Fuck. You. Calum."


	10. "Luke is a dingo butt."

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Luke asked as Ashton fiddled with the tripod. 

"Good question." Ashton shrugged. "I've made so many videos with everyone, I'm running out of ideas. I've done everything in the past few weeks from 'The Boyfriend Tag' with Michael to a makeup tutorial video with Louis and Harry which almost made me sick how cutesy and coupley they acted."

"So make something up." Luke shrugged, grabbing a bottle of water. "That's what you're known for isn't it? Making most of the new tags and challenge things up"

"Help me." Ashton pouted and pulled out the puppy eyes.

"It's your youtube channel." Luke teased and when Ashton pulled a face he laughed. "Fine, I suppose I could help you."

 

"G'day motherfuckers!" Ashton grinned and nudged Luke who repeated his words. 

"So as you can probably guess, I'm finally joined by Luke Hemmings!" Ashton smiled. "Somebody was always 'busy' all of a sudden or couldn't be found but I've finally managed to persuade him."

"I will leave and let you do this alone." Luke threatened. "I swear I will."

"Mhmmmm." Ashton nodded. "So Luke, what are we doing today?"

 

"There is literally no footage I can use." Ashton groaned as he sped through all of the frames. "None. Nothing. We're either staring at each other fondly, staring at each other when we think the other isn't looking, kissing in one bit."

"Ash, you were having a staring challenge as one of the challenges." Michael cackled. "But that'd only explain 2% of the staring."

"Shut up." Ashton threw a nearby pillow in Michael's vague direction. "You aren't helping."

"You've got to admit, it is kinda cute." Michael shrugged. "It'll give your viewers a lot of content for their Lashton ship. Might be shipped more than Mashton."

"Mikey, don't wink at Ashton like that. You look weird." Luke walked in, crouching and resting his chin on Ashton's shoulder so he could look at the computer screen. "You cutting the kiss out?"

Luke's hot breath tickled Ashton's ear, making him giggle and squirm something. 

"Oh you sicken me." Michael pulled a face.

"Michael, have you seen yourself stare at Calum?" Luke teased. "You cannot talk."

"Shut up!" Michael yelped, a scandalised expression on his face as he threw the pillow that Ashton had originally thrown at him. 

"Don't be mean Lukey." Ashton reached up and poked Luke's cheek before carrying on with his attempt to salvage an actual video from the messy footage. "Michael, behave."

"How come he gets Lukey and I get Michael?" Michael whined.

"Fine." Ashton rolled his eyes. "Lukey, don't be mean. Michael Gordon, behave."

"Who told you that?" Michael glared straight at Luke even though he was talking to Ashton. 

"Calum." Ashton was too absorbed in his editing to even realise he'd answered. 

"FUCK YOU CALUM!" Michael sprang up and disappeared from the room, making Luke laugh. 

"When will you be done?" Luke climbed over the back of the couch to sit next to him, leaning into Ashton's side so he could see the laptop screen clearly. 

"An hour or so." Ashton answered absentmindly. "I'm fine mum." Luke's laugh made him flinch and look round, a little confused. "When did you sit there?"

"You make me laugh babe." Luke planted a light kiss on his cheek. "Really, you do make me laugh."

"What did I do?" Ashton queried. "Where's Michael?"

"Michael is on a Calum hunt because you called him Michael Gordon and admitted that Calum was the one who told you Michael's middle name." Luke explained.

"You're the one who told me!" Ashton yelped.

"Real shame I didn't correct you when you told Michael that Calum was the one who told you." The sarcasm in Luke's voice was heavy.

"Michael is probably going to murder Calum now." Ashton groaned.

"And it'll be all my fault!" Luke said cheerily before pausing for a moment and sighing. "Although Michael loves Calum too much to murder him."

"Can I ask about that?" Ashton asked, moving his laptop to the coffee table and shifting his position so he could sort of face Luke. "Because Michael has confessed that he likes, well loves Calum to me and well I kinda get the feeling that it's a mutual thing but neither of them have realised."

"You're completely correct." Luke nodded. "They're completely oblivious to each other's feelings."

"They're more dense then Harry and Louis." Ashton shook his head.

"Hmmm, debatable." Luke shrugged. "We're probably denser though."

"Not necessarily." Ashton whined before reconsidering. "I probably could have got your number from Louis. Or DMmed you on Twitter."

"Oh shit." Luke groaned. "You're s-"

"-UCH A DONKEY DICK!" Michael's yell from the corridor cut him off. "YOU TOLD ASHTON MY MIDDLE NAME!"

"What the hell is wrong with Michael?" Calum burst into the room. "He's following me around screaming about various animals' dicks and his middle name."

"You absolute whale vagina!" Michael followed Calum into the room.

"That's a new one." Calum raised an eyebrow.

"Penguin's anus." Michael glared at him.

"Mikey, it was Luke who told me. I was too distracted by my laptop and editing the video to process the question properly." Ashton spoke up.

"Luke is a dingo butt." Michael glared at Luke instead of Calum. "Sorry Cally-Wally."

"It's fine Mikey." Calum shook his head. "Luke, have you asked Ashton about that thing yet?"

"What thing?" Luke tilted his head, looking puzzled. 

"You know... The thing?" Calum answered slowly. 

"The thingy thing." Michael nodded, momentarily distracted. 

"I'm confused." Luke shook his head.

"That thingy thing that we were discussing earlier." Calum waved his hands slightly. 

"And not the thing where we established that you're a chimpanzee's arse crack." Michael added. 

"I'm still really confused." Luke shrugged. 

Michael sighed and walked over. "Ashton," he began, picking up his hands, "I have a question on behalf of Luke. Will you come onstage tonight and drum for us as Luke's boyfriend?"


End file.
